


when the wind blows

by outsomnia



Category: AOMG, FANXY CHILD (Band), Heize (Musician), Unpretty Rapstar (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Форма: сет аватаровКоличество: 90Размер: 100х100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	1. walking in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 90  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57  
  
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63  
  
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69  
  
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75  
  
76 |    
77 |    
78  
  
79 |    
80 |    
81  
  
82 |    
83 |    
84  
  
85 |    
86 |    
87  
  
88 |    
89 |    
90


	2. a lyricist of all people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 110  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57  
  
58 |    
59 |    
60  
  
61 |    
62 |    
63  
  
64 |    
65 |    
66  
  
67 |    
68 |    
69  
  
70 |    
71 |    
72  
  
73 |    
74 |    
75  
  
76 |    
77 |    
78  
  
79 |    
80 |    
81  
  
82 |    
83 |    
84  
  
85 |    
86 |    
87  
  
88 |    
89 |    
90  
  
91 |    
92 |    
93  
  
94 |    
95 |    
96  
  
97 |    
98 |    
99  
  
100 |    
101 |    
102  
  
103 |    
104 |    
105  
  
106 |    
107 |    
108  
  
109 |    
110 | 


	3. we burned the highway skyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 57  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |    
53 |    
54  
  
55 |    
56 |    
57


	4. life is short but art is long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 52  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21  
  
22 |    
23 |    
24  
  
25 |    
26 |    
27  
  
28 |    
29 |    
30  
  
31 |    
32 |    
33  
  
34 |    
35 |    
36  
  
37 |    
38 |    
39  
  
40 |    
41 |    
42  
  
43 |    
44 |    
45  
  
46 |    
47 |    
48  
  
49 |    
50 |    
51  
  
52 |  | 


	5. above the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Однажды капитан команды сказал, что хочет аватарок с прессом Ли Сонхвы, а все мы знаем, что с капитанами не спорят)
> 
> Форма: сет аватаров  
> Количество: 21  
> Размер: 100х100

  
1 |    
2 |    
3  
---|---|---  
  
4 |    
5 |    
6  
  
7 |    
8 |    
9  
  
10 |    
11 |    
12  
  
13 |    
14 |    
15  
  
16 |    
17 |    
18  
  
19 |    
20 |    
21


End file.
